Claudine
Claudine (クローディーン Kurōdīn) is a supporting character in [[Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!|''Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!]] and one of the main antagonists of [[Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy|''Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy]]. She is a mysterious bad guy in a group called the Destiny Batallion. She represents either the amber or the tiger's eye, which both represent courage. Personality Claudine is a silent killer. Fast, diligent, and very good in her field. Despite her quiet nature, Claudine can feel empathy a lot deeper than other people. She can hide her words, and she can keep a secret, but the only thing she can't hide is her emotions. Backstory In Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!, Claudine is the cashier of the I'm Baby Pet Store, and she lets people buy pets. Luka Mongeau buys a pet from her store, a ferret named Ferris. At the end of the series, Claudine gets chloroformed by an unknown figure. Luka tries to help, but she has to fight the Horrible Leader. After that, Luka calls the police, but they have nothing, the figure seems to be 100% paranormal. In Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy, it turns out that Claudine was put into the mysterious figure's "Destiny Batallion". She has become a killing machine. After the end of that series, she gives birth to Amber Amaya in 2030. 9 years later, the whole story goes into a time-breaking loop. Relationships * Luka Mongeau - She buys a ferret from Claudine, and then she became a regular customer because she always has to buy food for Ferris. * Cat and Kat - Claudine seems to have a lot in common with these twins. They're all eye stones, they're all quiet, and they all have sad things going on in their heads at all times. These twins are Claudine's parallels. * Roger Russo - Claudine seems to hate Roger, until she realizes how much their teamwork means to planet Earth. * Emma Monday - Claudine hates Emma, she's way too loud compared to Claudine's silent nature. * Amber Amaya - Daughter of Claudine. Once she was born, Amber became everything worth living to Claudine. Things about Amber Amber is called the stone of courage, but it is actually not a stone of any kind. It's some amorphous, fossilized tree sap. There are bugs that are millions of years old stuck in this stuff, so appropriately, Amber would be able to trap their target in some sort of waxy substance. Funnily enough, the amber was considered as the "soul of the tiger" in Asian cultures. Things about Tiger's Eye The tiger's eye is a chatoyant, silk-like gemstone due to its fibrous structure. It is part of the quartz family of gems, so Claudine might have something to do with other blondes in the series like Ami and Itsuko, who are both part of the quartz family. Claudine would be a protector. When the Destiny Batallion is alone at night, she would be leading the crew to their next destination and she would kill anyone that gets in their way. She might have a daughter and she might be one of the only person in the team that live in the present day. Trivia * Claudine is visually based on the bride from Kill Bill. * Her maiden name was never revealed. Ever. Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy Category:Villains Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Female Category:Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!